


Removing Your Inhibitions

by gayyyyyyyyyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/gayyyyyyyyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea what I should say about this, besides, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Where Are The Fucking Towels?!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I should say about this, besides, enjoy.

Cas cozied into his blanket cocoon and opened up “Wuthering Heights.” He loved his books, and all of their used charm. This particular copy had those old, soft, yellowed, pages that smelled like the library. Heathcliff was just about to reconnect with his past flame as a rich man for the first time when –  
  
Plop.  
  
A drop of water hit his beloved paperback. Cas looked up to the source of the water only to be hit in the face with another drop. “What the hell?”  
  
There was a big dark, wet spot with peeling plaster accumulating water, and then dropping large amounts of it into his reading nook. Fearing the for the survival of his books, he began the climb to apartment above him. And that’s when he heard the scream.  
  
More of a screech really but, nonetheless, concerning. He was taking the stairs two at a time now. What the hell is this water? It better not be toilet water. Or - oh, no. The scream what if somebody slipped, hit their head and drowned in the bathtub, or – or. Cas’ mind was racing a mile a minute, but he clearly _wasn’t_ thinking when he swung open his neighbor’s door and rushed in.  
  
When Cas entered what he saw was, not what he was expecting, to say the least. His, neighbor who he had really only ever seen once or twice was on his knees with his back shoved up against a disassembled dishwasher that had water pouring out of it, his ACDC t-shirt soaked and his wet hair going in all directions.  
  
Cas stood dumbstruck in the doorway. “You ever heard of knocking?! Get towels now!” His neighbor gave him an exasperated look and Cas backed out of the foreign apartment clumsily knocking into the doorframe more than once.  
  
“Right, yeah… towels.” Cas descended the staircase with the memory of angry green eyes fueling him.  
  
Cas burst back into his apartment. Where the fuck were the towels?! Rummaging through, everything, Cas came up with four towels. Hurdling himself back up the stairs he entered the apartment to find that this time there was no steady stream of water coming out of the dishwasher, but the floor was another story. Dean looked up at him from his place on the floor.  
  
“Do you mind? Towels?” Cas tossed two towels in his neighbor’s direction, and went to work with two himself.  
  
“I don’t believe, we’ve officially met. The name’s Dean Winchester. Welcome to my fucked up home.”  
  
Cas couldn’t help but chuckle at that while he mopped up water with his towels.  
  
“Something about this funny to you?”  
  
Cas looked up at Dean, “No. Well, I mean – What a way to meet.” Then it was Dean’s turn to laugh. “I’m Cas.”  
  
“Cas, huh? That’s an odd name. Short for anything?”  
  
“Um, no.” Cas would rather not divulge his completely embarrassing full, and very religious name of Castiel to an almost stranger.  
  
“Well, alright, Cas. Towels are in the linen closet down the hall.  
  
Cas made his way down the hallway observing the art piece on the wall. It was a big picture of a red, old fashioned car.  
  
“Nice art.” Cas stated, returning with the towels.  
  
“Thanks, she’s a beauty isn’t she? 1955 Cherry Red Jag. Priceless.” He said mopping up more water.  
  
“Speaking of my art,” he continued. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Cas then remembered that he had, indeed just barged in to someone else’s home, unannounced. A blush spread across his face and he managed to stammer out something that resembled a sentence.  
  
“Well, I heard you scream - well no - I mean, I was reading and then it was leaking through my ceiling and then I heard you scream and I guess, I just, reacted.”  
  
Dean was intently listening to Cas’ bumbling explanation with a quirk of his lips.  
  
“Sorry.” Cas apologized, “I should’ve knocked.”  
  
“Whatever man, I sure appreciate your help.”  
  
“Well, I’m not entirely selfless it is leaking into my apartment and destroying my books as we speak, so the sooner it gets cleaned up the better.”  
  
“Well, if you want I can take a look at that.” Dean offered. “I happen to be quite handy, I can probably patch it up.”  
  
Cas chuckled. “I don’t know, if that dishwasher is any indication of your skill level, maybe not.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “You forget to turn the water off one time!”  
  
They laughed, and for the first time that evening, take in each other’s appearances.  
  
Dean’s hair was wet and sticking up in every direction. His drenched t-shirt clinging to him. Cas on the other hand was more fortunate and only had wet prints on the knees of his jeans, but was still a bit disheveled from the commotion.  
  
Cas laughed even more.  
  
“What?!” Dean clamored.  
  
“I don’t know! I mean, you look like a drowned rat, and I barged into your apartment, and I just- I just…!” Cas squeezed out in between laughs.  
  
The giggled like little kids until the giggling subsided and they realized that they were adult strangers and that it wasn’t really appropriate. Cas cleared his throat and Dean had a very pink blush rising.  
  
“Okay, well, I’ll just, um, get cleaned up and check out that leak later. You’re 201 right?” Dean managed to cough out as professionally and adult as he could.  
  
“Yeah, right below you, hence the uh, leaking. Yeah.” Cas said shuffling out of Dean’s apartment so awkwardly you’d think he didn’t know how to walk.  
  
“See you later I guess.” He slammed his hand in the door while closing it.  
  
“Goddammit!” Cas whispered angrily and he could hear Dean laughing at him as he closed the door fully.  
  
Dean looked in the mirror. Cas was right, he really did look like a drowned rat.


	2. 1-10 Business Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean confesses his love for Vonnegut and Cas gets repeatedly interrupted.

Later, turned out to be the next morning. Cas was awoken by a rap on the door.  
  
Oh God. He thought to himself, it’s like, six in the morning. Cas wrapped his comforter around his waist and trudged to the door. He peered through the peep hole to see Dean Winchester, bucket in hand, patiently waiting. Waiting, for him. Shit. Cas looked down at his naked chest. Shit. Dammit. Clothes, he needed clothes. Cas opened the door and stuck his head through.  
  
“Well good morning sleeping beauty.” Dean said with a chuckle; seeing a rumpled Cas poking out of the door.  
  
“Shit. Okay, just gimme one minute.” Cas said slamming the door a little harder than was necessary.  
  
“Fuck.” He dropped his comforter and ran to his bedroom, half naked, pulling a pair of jeans over his legs while searching for a shirt. He found a black t-shirt crumpled on the floor; good enough. He pulled it on, ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times and opened the door.  
  
“Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting you so early, and I- “  
  
“Dude, its 12:30. Not a morning person, huh?”  
  
Cas glanced at the clock, it was indeed 12:30.  
  
“Shit.” Cas muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Cas suddenly felt shy, and embarrassed.  
  
“So, uh, where’s that leak?” Dean asked gesturing to the bucket of plaster in his hand.  
  
“It’s in my library.”  
  
“Hm, didn’t think these one room apartments were big enough for libraries.”  
  
“Well it’s an area that I’ve devoted to my book collection. It’s no library but it is extensive.”  
  
“I’m not big into reading myself,” Dean said, having a look around, “Occasionally Vonnegut.”  
  
Dean was taken aback by Cas’ library. There were bookshelves overflowing with, every kind of book imaginable. A huge armchair and then even more stacks of books on a coffee table in front of it.  
  
“I actually have a some Vonnegut,” Cas said pulling a few books off of different shelves.  
  
“Dude.”  
  
“I mean I know that they’re not mint condition, but you can borrow them if you’d like.”  
  
“Dude.” Dean said once more. “This is awesome. Where did you find all of these?”  
  
Cas set the books down. “Well, there is this second hand bookstore in the town over. I actually prefer them used. I don’t know why, they just have a certain charm to them.”  
  
“Can I have a chair?”  
  
“A chair?”  
  
“Well, I’m not exactly tall enough to reach the ceiling. “ Dean said with a laugh.  
  
Oh yeah. Cas had forgotten Dean had come about the leak.  
  
“Sorry.” Cas said, sliding a chair over and moving the coffee table out of the way.  
  
“It’s fine, I’m the same way about cars. You know that 67’ Impala in the parking garage?”  
  
“I know the asshole with the 67’ Impala that always steals my parking spot.” Cas replied.  
  
“Oh.” Dean said, rubbing the nape of his neck. “Well, that asshole with the sweet car is me.”  
  
“Oh.” Cas squeaked. “I didn’t mean-“  
  
“It’s cool, it’s cool.” Dean assured him.  
  
Dean stepped down from the chair.  
  
“So how’s it looking?” Cas asked.  
  
“Well, I’ve got good news and I’ve got bad news. But mostly bad news.”  
  
“Yeah?” Cas asked worriedly.  
  
“Well the good news is that it’s an easy fix.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“The bad news is that the shitty policy for mold breakouts in these buildings restricts me from fixing it myself.”  
  
“Mold?” Cas inquired.  
  
“Yeah. I should have come earlier. You’ll have to call the office and they’ll have to call a specialist.”  
  
Cas let out a deep sigh. “This can’t be cheap, either.”  
  
“Don’t worry about that, it was my fault, I’ll pay.”  
  
“No I can’t let you do that!” Cas voiced.  
  
“Listen,” Dean leaned closer to Cas. “I’m not technically allowed to be doing my own repairs on things. Like the dishwasher, for example. But I couldn’t wait for maintenance, and I can do it way better than those idiots.” Dean shook his head. “So really, let me pay.”  
  
“Alright…” Cas agreed hesitantly. “But can I do anything for you?”  
  
Dean thought about it. “How bout this? What do you say you let me borrow those Vonnegut books and we’ll call it even?”  
  
“You can borrow any book you want, day or night,” Cas said seriously. “I really appreciate this.”  
  
“Well I think I’ll just start out with these.” Dean said, holding down the huge stack of Vonnegut in his arms with his chin.  
  
“You’re shirt’s on inside out by the way.” Dean said, and with that he was shuffling down the hall, Vonnegut in hand.  
  
Cas closed the door and lent against it. That was a whirlwind. He had no idea why he felt so anxious and embarrassed. Besides the fact that, yes, his shirt was on inside out. He let out a huff of air and took it off, turning it right side out before putting it back on. He was kind of glad it was on inside out while Dean was here, it was the Nickelback shirt Gabe had gotten him as a joke on his birthday.  
  
He walked to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. “Shit.” He muttered. He looked awful. His hair was an utter travesty, and he had big, dark circles under eyes. Then there was Dean who was showered and impeccably groomed. Was that a weird thing to think? That was a weird thing to think. Damn.  
  
Cas poured himself a bowl of cereal and dialed the office phone number.  
  
“Hello, this is Linda from Crawford Apartments Management, how can I help you?”  
  
“Um, Hi. I’m a resident here, and I’d like to inquire about a mold problem.”  
  
“Well, we’ll have to send someone down to see the area of the said mold, Sir.”  
  
“Well I-“  
  
“You see sir we can’t call the specialist until we’ve confirmed that it is in fact mold, we’ve had some incidents in the past. There is a twenty dollar fee for us to send one of our men down, will that be cash, check, debit, or credit, Sir?  
  
“I had someone come and confirm that it was mold already.”  
  
“Did they file a report with us?”  
  
“Well, no but-“  
  
“Well then we will have to send someone to you, what is your apartment number?”  
  
“201, but I-“  
  
“Okay and will that be cash, check, debit, or credit.”  
  
Cas sighed, “Debit.”

  



End file.
